Rise Of The Rikudo Kemono Sennin
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Based off devilzxknight86's "Kitsune Sennin" story, instead of Kitsune but Pokemon or Rikudo Kemono. Yeah instead of The Uzumaki clan being the ones that discovered them like in "Monster Tamers"; The Sage of Six Paths created the first summoning creatures and contract, and now several hunderds of year later, Naruto has to become first Sennin of these mysterious creatures
1. Chapter 1: Naruto & The Umbreon

**Rise Of The Rikudo Kemono Sennin**

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon, if I did Druddigon would a be Dragon/Rock instead of a Dragon type, and I would've done something with Hinata and Naruto unlike someone we know**

**The following story is inspired by devilzxknight86's "Kitsune Sennin" story, not a rip-off. Though the start is the same as in it begins after the preliminaries of chunin exams but there is a twist. **

**Anyway, let us begin**

**Theme Song for the chapter: OK! From Pokémon Season 3 (Johto Journeys)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto and the Umbreon**

Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha was busy hiding in the woods from his 'trainer' Ebisu for the finals of the chunin. The blonde genin was upset that his sensei, Kakashi was training Sasuke and left him with some idiot training Naruto in basic chakra control; he had eventually reach a descant area to train by himself until the month was over until he heard some noises coming from a bush.

"Alright come out or I'm coming in" shouted Naruto in hopes of scaring away whatever was in the bush

But instead, a black fox with blue rings at its ears, tail, legs and forehead emerged and looked at Naruto careful before sitting down; "Sorry about that little guy, I thought you were someone else" apologized Naruto as he laid against a tree, and surprisingly the fox laid down next to him

"I guess I should tell you why I'm out here" said Naruto as the fox nodded

"Well it all started yesterday" started Naruto

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_Naruto was just convinced not to fight Neji now by Rock Lee or Lee for short, a Neji's teammate because Naruto would've been disqualified. Neji had almost killed his cousin Hinata, a shy girl that graduated from the academy along with Naruto a few months ago. The Branch Hyuuga and Blonde shinobi stared at each other briefly until Neji said "I can clearly see why my failure cousin has feelings for a failure like you. Fate has write failures are meant for each other"_

_Before Naruto could respond, Hinata started cough as her sensei Kurenai called for medics to bring a stretcher. Naruto watched as two medical shinobi came into the arena and placed Hinata on a stretcher and carried her off._

_He walked over to some blood that Hinata coughed-up on the ground, picked some of it up and "I may not know what you're saying is true, but I swear that I'll kick your ass in the finals" swear Naruto as Hinata's blood dripped through his fist._

_Just like Naruto hoped, he was going to fight Neji in the final; but unfortunately his sensei Kakashi decided to train Sasuke, do I have describe him we all know what he is like and we hate his guts why. Thus Naruto was left with Ebisu, a closet pervert Jounin._

_Flashbacks Ends_

* * *

"So that what happen, I just wish for a way to get stronger so I don't look like an idiot in the final" finished Naruto

"I think I can help you" said a voice

"Huh? Who said that?" said a shocked Naruto as he looked for where the voice was from

"I did, look down here" said the voice once again getting the knucklehead shinobi's attention. Naruto looked down and saw it was the fox that he had encounter and told his story about earlier looking back at him.

"What you can talk?" shouted Naruto as if he thought the Kyuubi sealed in him was messing with his sanity

"Yes, but I'm not a normal fox" answered the black fox as he got up and stretched himself

"I can see that, but why can you talk" said Naruto until something hit "Hold on are you a summoning animal?"

"In a way yes, but I was sent here on mission not by a summoner but our chief" replied the fox

"Alright, I guess I could believe you, but what kind of animal are you?" asked Naruto as wonder what kind of animal looks like that

"Have you ever heard of the Rikudo Sennin?" asked the fox and in return Naruto shook his head

"Well the Rikudo Sennin is the man responsible for the creation of the Shinobi" The fox started to explain "During the time, he was creating the summoning art; my type was the first to be contracted in summon. Our Creator called our species after his title, but over time we diverse and create new species names but we still the title of Rikudo Kemono"

"Okay I get that, and then what species of Rikudo Kemono are you?" asked Naruto

"Well I'm an Umbreon; but my name is Artemis. May I have your name" replied Artemis

"Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" replied Naruto and then asked "Uh Artemis, you said that your chief sent you on a mission; so what was that mission?"

"Well I was supposed to find Kurama-sama, Arceus-sama's right-hand; along with our chosen one. But I believe that I finished my job" replied Artemis with a grin

"Huh… Wait the Kyuubi's name is Kurama?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I confirmed this while you were telling about this Neji person" stated the Umbreon with a nod

"You spoke with the Kyuub … I mean Kurama through the seal even with that snake's seal on top of it" commented Naruto

"Well actually I removed the snake's seal from your seal without hurting you, Naruto-kun. Speaking of Kurama-sama, he would like to talk to you but once you're in our realm because he wants Arceus-sama with you then" explained Artemis and he run off.

"Artemis, where are you going?" asked Naruto, stopping Artemis in his track

"Oh I have to get my team members; you thought I was sent here by myself. I'll be back shortly just stay there" answered Artemis

"If I'm going to where you and this Arceus person you talk about, shouldn't I go pack?" questioned Naruto

"No, if you were to pack what you need and left to our realm, your Hokage would have nearly every available shinobi looking for you. Just wait for while, Naruto, and then you can get what you need" answered Artemis as he went off to find his team mates

About a few minutes later since Artemis left, Naruto was think why would a girl like Hinata would have feelings for a 'demon' like him

'I still don't get it, why does she like me; I mean it's nice to have someone my age respecting me but I just want to know why' thought Naruto

'Do you remember what happened when you were starting the academy?' asked Kurama

'Yes, I beat-up some bullies that were picking on…' Naruto started to reply back until he remembered that the bullies were making fun of Hinata and Naruto didn't like it so he decided to handle the bullies himself but failed, at least Hinata was safe.

'Yes brat, and every since then she has been admiring you from afar because she bit too shy to talk to you. Also lets not forgot it the healing cream she gave after fighting the Inuzuka brat' commented Kurama as Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the healing ointment that Hinata gave him

'Kurama, why did you want to speak to me when we meet this Arceus person?' asked Naruto hoping to get some information out of the giant fur-ball

'Kit, Arceus is an old friend of mine; I want talk to Arceus about the seal that holds me inside of you' replied Kurama

'I hope you're not planning to escape and then eat me' said Naruto

'Nope, anyway Artemis is close by' stated Kurama just as Artemis and two other odd foxes appear, one was red-orange with puffy light yellow-mane and tail and small turf of fur on it head; also it carried a saddle bag around its side holding various items.

As for the second fox looked like it was made out of leafs but most of its coloring was beige but had some brown around its paws; "Ah Naruto, I'm back and these are my team members that came with me" said Artemis pointing to his allies, "Yes you guys can introduce yourselves" said Artemis

"Hello I'm Dante, a Flareon" Dante said introducing himself to Naruto with a bow of his head

"It's nice to meet you, I'm a Leafeon; my name is Silverweed" said Silverweed as she bowed her head to Naruto

"Well nice to meet the both of you" said Naruto as bowed to them in respect

"Now since we're all here, let's get back home before we get discovered and report to Arceus-sama" said Artemis as Dante and Silverweed nodded

"Good, I got the Escape Orb" commented Dante as he tossed the orb of his bag and smashed it into the ground creating a hole with his tail. Dante and Silverweed leaped down into the hole, this left Naruto confused.

"Can't you just reverse summon yourselves?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but this way is faster and it leaves no charka signature, which makes it harder to find us. Well we better, Naruto don't be afraid just jump into the hole; everything is going to be fine" explained Artemis as he leaped on Naruto's back to help the blonde genin get into the hole back force

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHH!?" cried Naruto as he fell down the hole that lead to land of Rikudo Kemono. Naruto and Artemis faced a bright light as they reached the exit of hole, the light blinded Naruto for a moment.

* * *

**? Location**

Once the light faded, Naruto found himself face to face with what sort of look like a bull and it made out of stone, but the face was off a bit. "Oy Human, what are you doing here?" asked the bull

"I was sent here by…" started Naruto until the bull interrupted him "As if human, no human has step into the Kingdom in the sky since the time of our creator the Rikudo Sennin. I suggest you get back to where ever ya came from mate or else" growled the bull.

Artemis, Dante and Silverweed just appeared and saw Naruto was facing one of Arceus's guards Terrakion or Terra for short as most of his friends call him. "Terra stop this, I brought Naruto here to see Arceus-sama" said Artemis to get Terra's attention.

"Artemis mate, ya sure this boy can be trusted?" asked Terra

"Yes he carries Kurama-sama, Terrakion" replied Artemis

"He carries THE Kurama-sama, well mate why ya didn't say so" said Terra looking at Naruto

"I was until you interrupted me" grumbled Naruto

"Look mate, I'm sorry about earlier it's just that it's my job to protect Arceus-sama and the defense-less from evil" apologized Terra

"Sure why not; you said you were doing your job" replied Naruto

"Thanks mate, now how about I escort you and Artemis to Arceus-sama's palace" suggested Terra

"Sure Terrakion" said Naruto as he and the foxes leap onto the bull's back

"Oy Naruto call me Terra, everyone I know calls me that" stated Terra as he climbed up to the peak of the mountain where Naruto and the foxes landed so they can meet Arceus-same

After an hour or two of climbing they reached a huge plateau where Arceus lives, Naruto and the foxes out off of Terra's back and walked towards the center.

"Arceus-sama I have returned with great news about my mission" said Artemis as the cloud began to part ways and the sky grew dark.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto

"Arceus-sama is coming down, this happens whenever he comes to the ground" explained Dante

"Personally I think that it's too dramatic even though our creator made Arceus-sama our chief" commented Silverweed

A giant white equine-like creature descended from the clouds, a yellow ring was attached to the creature's torso area as 16 plates floated around it as the plate glittered around the creature. The Qilin-like creature looked down at Rikudo Kemono and the blonde shinobi, "Artemis, what news do you bring about your mission?" asked Arceus

"Yes, I brought this young human because he carries Kurama inside of him and he could be the child of prophecy that our creator told us before he left our world" explained Artemis and began to explain to Arceus about Naruto's predicament.

After hearing Artemis's report, Arceus looked at Naruto; "Young human; are you the one that Artemis has brought to our sacred land?" asked Arceus and in replied Naruto nodded

"May I have your name, child?" asked Arceus

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to be the next Hokage of my village so people stop looking down at me" answered Naruto

"Uzumaki as in the Uzumaki clan?" commented Arceus

"Wait I have clan!?, then why they come for me r they didn't me because of Kurama" asked Naruto as a tear came down his face from the fact he could've had a family but the fox was reason he didn't.

"No young one, the clan died out many decades ago during the 2nd Shinobi War. Even they did live, they would've taken you and Kurama into their clan" explained Arceus

"What do you mean, Arceus-sama?" asked Naruto

"During the reign of our creator, we made contract with our creator's clan, the Uzumaki clan to be exact. The contract was given to their cousin clan; The Senju, but once that clan separated they destroyed the contract to prevent anyone to summon us especially the Uchiha clan" Started Arceus as Naruto nodded understanding why they don't have an existing contract but was confused why his teammate's clan was disliked by the Rikudo Kemono

"Kurama has been part of your clan since the reign of the First Hokage; Kurama's first jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki and then before she passed to the other side, your mother Kushina Uzumaki became his 2nd keeper. But something bothers me why did she gave you Kurama at a very young age" said Arceus with some confusion by Naruto has Kurama sealed inside of him

"Arceus-sama, Kurama wanted to talk to you when we got here" said Naruto

"Well then this could save something especially about 13 years ago. Artemis I would like to accompany me into Naruto's mindscape" requested Arceus as Artemis nodded

"Now Naruto, close your eyes and enter your mindscape so I can speak with my old friend" said Arceus as Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to get to Kurama's cells

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto lead Arceus and Artemis to where Kurama was kept, the young blonde shinobi was surprise that Arceus could fit in his mindscape for being so huge. A short walk through Naruto's mindscape which was like a sewer way, they were in front of cage and seal that keep Kurama at bay.

"Kurama, I know where you are so is no need to hide from me" said Arceus as the giant fox approached the cage bar

"Arceus-sama, it's good to see you again. It sure has been a long time apart" replied Kurama with a fox grin

"Now Kurama, I would to know what happen 13 years ago on the night I sense your chakra surged upon the earth and how you ended up in this young boy" stated Kurama

"I can tell this, Arceus; Madara Uchiha was responsible released me from the boy's mother" said Kurama as Naruto was shocked that his own mother has a keeper of Kurama before that night

"Madara Uchiha, Last I've heard of the man was about over 200 years ago during the fight of the mantle of Hokage against Hashirama Senju. I find it unbelievable that he is alive and was one that freed you for Kushina's seal, but since I trust you and you were faithful to me, I believe you" said Arceus

Kurama started his tell of the night 13 years ago, starting with Madara Uchiha attacking Naruto's parent and a newborn Naruto. The giant fox revealed to Naruto that his father was the fourth Hokage the same man that sealed Kurama in him, "NO!? It can't be it, how could I be his son of the greatest Hokage" shouted Naruto in disbelief for him being the son of the greatest shinobi that ever lived and covered his face

"Hmm It make sense why he used you, I mean is what kind of kage would use someone else's child if he couldn't use his own child" commented Artemis

"Wait you mean that my parents died protecting and loved me and didn't abandon me liked everyone says" said Naruto wiping the tears off his face

"Yes, in order not just to protect you and Naruto, he and Kushina gave their lives so that both of you live" said Arceus as he thought what else was hidden from the boy.

"Arceus-sama, I must inform there is another seal on the kit. It's located his back but it's invisible unless you use his blood" said Kurama

Arceus nodded and turned to Artemis and Naruto, "Artemis, please take Naruto to see Slowking so he remove the seal on the boy's back" said Arceus

"Of course, Naruto come on lets go before it gets too late" said Artemis as he lead the genin away

After Naruto and Artemis after, Arceus turned his attention to Kurama and then said "Now Kurama, what do you really want to talk about"

"Touch the seal, and you'll see what I want" replied Kurama. Arceus's ring and hooves changed to magenta –like color and then glowed light blue as the paper with kanji for seal glowed as well and began to lift.

Then ... _**WHAM!? **_

Golden chain wrapped around the giant Qilin causing it to fell to the watery ground, "Kurama, what is this? Are you betraying me" roared Arceus in anger

"Arceus-sama, this wasn't my doing but theirs" said Kurama pointing to the humans standing in front of cell.

One was young man with spiky blonde hair wearing the standard Konoha Jounin outfit along with a cloak with the kanji said "The fourth Hokage". Next to him was a young woman with long red hair, she was wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals. She had her arms and hand on the ground, as the golden chains that grabbed Arceus emerged from the ground.

"Arceus, what business do you have with our son Arashi" asked the Man as he signal his female companion to release Arceus

"I have no business that affects your child, 4th Hokage. My purpose heard was to see what an old friend wants and I believe it involves you two" explained Arceus as he rose from the water

"Yes, Arceus-sama; I've watched the boy suffer for far too long" said Kurama with a nodded

"Kyuubi, what you talking about?" asked the red-hair women

"My name is Kurama; Kushina, I want to strike a deal with Arceus to see that you and your husband are free from deal made with the Shinigami" explained Kurama

"Kurama, it's risky; the Shinigami doesn't like to lose souls but if you have something he might be interested in. He might let them go" commented Arceus

"I think you know of the humans that the Shinigami would want" said Kurama

Minato and Kushina were wary about what Kurama was doing, "Kurama, who are these 'humans' you are talking about?" asked Minato

"Yes, I must inquiry that would the god of death want?" asked Arceus

"Madara Uchiha, the man responsible for the event 13 years ago, and the Snake Sennin Orochimaru" replied Kurama.

All of them knew if that man didn't interrupted their son would have a better life then he was having now, also they knew about the crimes that Orochimaru had done so he find immortal life.

"Hmm I think the Shinigami would be interested in having those souls. But I heard Madara Uchiha had died" said Arceus

"Arceus, I used to believe it as well until the night Kushina-hime gave birth to our son" said Minato

"Speaking of the boy, why do you call him Arashi instead of Naruto?" asked Arceus

"Arceus-sama, a few week after named Arashi's godfather; me and Minato-kun had a talk about our son's name because I was sort afraid that he would be made fun of like I was when I was a child. We decide to name him after my grandfather Arashi Uzumaki" explained Kushina

"Our son's full name is Arashi Naruto Uzumaki" said Minato

"I see that not a bad name for him, especially from what I've heard he can create a storm of mischief. You can learn about someone from the shadows" said Arceus

"Arceus-sama, I would like to know how you have been watching on Arashi?" asked Kushina

"Since the events in Nami no Kuni, I sensed Kurama's chakra flared so I sent one of spies to find out about your son and Kurama. Then I sent Artemis, Dante and Silverweed to find your son so I speak to Kurama. Also I'll have Naru… I mean Arashi trained before he goes back to your world for these chunin exam finals" said Arceus

As Arceus began to left Kurama, Minato and Kushina, Kushina went up to him and asked "Arceus, did Arashi-kun say anything about who is raising him?"

"I'm afraid not, I sense he had to raise himself from childhood since he's hated in the village unlike what you wished for" replied Arceus

Kushina broke down onto her knees and began to cry, she was confused why a village that she served and protect would hurt her child even if he was a jinchuriki like her in the past. Minato helped her up from the wet ground and let her cry on his shoulder, he was upset that the same village he was leader of failed to respect his final wishes that his son would be respected like a hero.

Arceus looked at the sad couple and said "Perhaps there is a way to be together with your son in the future, but he still reminds loyal to the village you saved. I'll go speak to the Shinigami and Ho-oh, about reviving you and Kushina, Minato" as he left Naruto's mindscape giving the couple hope that their son had some good in his life.

* * *

**Back in the Sky Kingdom**

Naruto, Artemis and Arceus woke up from being in Naruto's Mindscape, "Artemis, take Naruto to see Slowking. I have some business with Ho-oh and the Shinigami" said Arceus

"Of course, Arceus-sama; Dante, Silverweed can you tell Luna that I'm going to be home late and to meet me at the old compound that the Rikudo Sennin used when he visited our realm" said Artemis

"Sure thing, Artemis; we'll tell her" said Silverweed as she and Dante left

"Uh, where are we going?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, we have to head to Shoal Coast so we meet Slowking, a seal Master to fix the seal on your back" said Artemis as he and Naruto headed west towards the coast. Arceus flew back into the sky and head to visit the god of Death.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So that's the first chapter so tell me what you think of it? Also the nickname the Eevee Evolutions are the one I give to my Eevees before I evolve them.**

**Please don't hate that I'm changing Naruto's name but come one Naruto means Fishcakes and why can't a parent regret naming their child something silly. Also I don't mind Naruto's name but this a Fanfic so I could do what I do without too much trouble**

**Also I'm looking for a new Beta-reader, if interested please respond via Reviews or PM me**


	2. AN- New Poll Alert

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***

* * *

**Hello Dracoknight545 aka Dragonstorm545, Yes I changed my pen name**

Recently the poll invovling who will be inthe harem for "Naruto: Monster Tamers XD", the vote have been coming in slowly so by Sunday Aprl 21, I'll be closing it and then the following da or on Tuesday to decide the final 4 girls that will be in the harem, voting will end on the first of May or sooner depending if the vote slows down

With that out of the way, I want to say that I'll have the offical next chapter to "Rikudo Kemono Sennin" in a few days as in this weekend, it's halfway done and a thrid of it was from the original draft of the first chapter.

Also there are three things I want to adress here about the story, some reviews that I got and where the Rikudo Kemono live and my first threesome.

* * *

**1. Last chapter, I got a lot of review stating that Naruto also means Maelstrom which I was already aware of in the first place, but considering how the village treats Naruto like crap. Most people could've made fun of his name for more insult, but I migt just keep the name and have Arashi as his nickname or something.**

**2. The World of the Rikudo Kemono is based off the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, and yes I have played all the games related to the series, currently I'm working through "Gates to Infinity". Also the escape orb shown in the first chapter would've got noticed for those who haven't played the games.**

**3. Yes, With "Monster Tamers XD" being a harem story, I'm pending if I should keep it NarutoxHinata or have a three way coupling NaruHina?. I have wrote down some girls I thought would be nice, like Shizuka, Shion, Kurotsuchi and Fu; if I go with this I'm picking the second girl, but I do like NarutoxShizuka and NarutoxKurotsuchi as much I like NarutoxHinata. So I might pick on of those girls**

* * *

**Anyway this has been Dracoknight545 and see ya next chapter**

* * *

***Note: DO NOT REVIEW THIS, IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR COMMENT PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD***


End file.
